


【凡坤】爱什么稀罕

by peachyyy777



Category: cxk - Fandom, wyf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyyy777/pseuds/peachyyy777





	【凡坤】爱什么稀罕

【凡坤】爱什么稀罕

　　吴亦凡注意这个男孩子很久了，年终各大媒体举办的盛典晚会多的要死，吴亦凡好几回都和他一起参加活动。这个男孩看起来高高瘦瘦弱不禁风，舞台上又把人唬得一愣一愣的。如今在梅奔又碰到了，他免不了多看了几眼。俗话说一回生二回熟，可他们都三回四回了，愣是没有说上过话。越是这样反而越是在意，搞得吴亦凡有些心不在焉的，坐在自己的化妆间里眼神老往隔壁化妆间瞟。

　　好巧不巧今天他们的节目算是挨得近，男孩在舞台上的时候，吴亦凡已经在后台stand by了。

　　到了吴亦凡表演完快临近零点了，后台乌泱乌泱涌上来一大批人，按照之前彩排的站位依此列好了，开始准备零点倒计时。吴亦凡站在第一排，他优秀的表情管理能力持续在线，用微笑营业着。眼神却向两边来回飘忽，左边没有，右边呢，右边也没有，男孩又表演完就溜了吗？之气也是，表演完下了台就跑，这回也要跑吗？

　　吴亦凡下了台鬼使神差地没有往自己的化妆间走，而是推开了隔壁的化妆间的门。

　　“等一下，我貂还没穿，外面是不是很冷。”男孩听见开门的响声，收起手机，低头整理盖在腿上的环保貂，显然是把进门的吴亦凡当成是来接自己的助理了。

　　“额。”吴亦凡开口却不知道要说什么，发出一个尴尬的音节就止住了。

　　男孩站起身把貂裹身上，跺了几下脚好让自己暖和一些，转身就看见杵在门口的吴亦凡。

　　“额，你好？”男孩试探地走向前向吴亦凡伸出手，意识到自己手冰凉凉，又收了回去，聊胜于无地搓了两下企图将手搓热。

　　“前辈你好，我叫蔡徐坤。”这回男孩坚定地伸出了手，微微低下了身子。

　　吴亦凡看着他一系列的动作，没忍住扑哧一声笑了出来。男孩有些害羞又有些尴尬地抬头看他，吴亦凡盯上他的眼睛，用手将他的双手裹住了。“你好，吴亦凡。”

　　“坤，收拾好了吗？收拾好了我们就走了啊，外面很冷，穿暖和些。”助理在门外吆喝着走近却看见一堵人墙挡在门口。蔡徐坤把手从吴亦凡温暖的手心抽离，向吴亦凡欠了欠身，“前辈，不好意思，我得走了，你……”

　　“我没什么事，走错地方了，你去忙你的吧。”吴亦凡声音低低的，温柔又动听，“下次再见。”说着侧过身子给蔡徐坤让出道来。

　　“嗯，后会有期。”蔡徐坤说完就往门外走，走到外面似又想起什么来，回过头向吴亦凡挥了挥手，“前辈，新年快乐！”并送上一个大大的微笑。

　　

其实没过几天他们就又见面了。这回男孩不是一个人在化妆间，而是跟他的组合一起来的，几个男孩挤在化妆间里面，有的忙着妆发有的低头在看手机，吴亦凡匆匆瞟了一眼蔡徐坤的位置，男孩安静地坐在位置上任化妆师拿着大刷子在他脸上胡乱的扫。眼神很快就移走了，他没什么理由再看下去，就直直往前面走，没走了几步路就被身后的人叫住了。

　　吴亦凡转过头却是范丞丞，“凡哥，嘿嘿。”范丞丞笑得见牙不见眼的，这小子是追星来了。

　　“丞丞，有事吗？”吴亦凡扶了一下眼镜，歪着脑袋笑意吟吟地看着范丞丞开口问道。

　　“丞丞你别乱跑，一会儿该找不到你人了。”蔡徐坤一边化妆眼睛却没闲着，从镜子里盯着他爱好调皮捣蛋的几位成员，可被他抓到范丞丞这个偷跑出去的小子了，坐在座位上就喊他。

　　“你队长好像在找你欸。”吴亦凡挑了一下眉毛，冲范丞丞说道。

　　“好啦好啦，马上回去！”范丞丞转头冲那边喊了回去，又赶忙回头冲着吴亦凡，“凡哥！你微博什么时候回关我？”

　　

 

　　有那么一段小插曲，吴亦凡免不了又心猿意马起来，坐在化妆间里刷起了手机，翻了翻热搜无非又是谁红了谁糊了谁的粉丝又骂公司了，着实无趣，顺手就搜了一下那个男孩的名字。

　　其实今晚微博之夜没什么稀罕，无非就是借着由头让流量们现身，年末类似的晚会多的要死，跟不要钱似的扎堆办，也算是争奇斗艳了。吴亦凡刷了会儿手机觉得无趣便坐在位置上闭眼假寐，好让自己的脑子冷静一下。谁知一闭眼睛就是男孩上次的微笑，更烦燥，吴亦凡索性起身往外面走。

　　没走几步路就撞见男孩和他的队友挤在过道里，隔了几天男孩看上去比上次还要幼齿，被队友围在中间有说有笑的，似乎是感受到了炽热的视线似的，男孩往吴亦凡这边看了一眼，嘴巴微张似要说些什么，还没来得及开口就被范丞丞截胡了。“凡哥！”范丞丞中气十足地冲吴亦凡喊了一声，还举起手挥了挥。

　　吴亦凡瘪了一下嘴，速度恢复完美的表情管理往他们那边走，男孩招呼队友转身冲着吴亦凡。“你们好，吴亦凡。”吴亦凡抬了一下手冲这群小伙挑了一下眉算是打招呼，男孩首先出来对着吴亦凡笑了笑，“前辈好，我们是ninepercent。”队友在一旁偷笑，搞得蔡徐坤有些不好意思。

　　“不用喊前辈，跟丞丞一样叫凡哥就行了。”吴亦凡一直盯着男孩，倒是蔡徐坤听着这句话看了一眼范丞丞，这个追星男孩此刻还沉浸在被吴亦凡关注的喜悦中。蔡徐坤目光对上吴亦凡的，没有接话，只是微微点了一下头。

　　“凡…凡哥，今晚是有表演吗？”倒是一旁的队友先开腔了。吴亦凡这才把目光从蔡徐坤身上移开去看周围的男孩子，有一腔没一腔地你问我答。百分九个头都不矮，但在吴亦凡面前还是被气场和身高压制住，像一群追星来的迷弟，尤其是范丞丞全程跟在吴亦凡身边傻笑。

　　

　　

　　

 

　　微博之夜刚刚结束，百分九准备各回各家，却被经纪人通知要去参加酒局。蔡徐坤无奈地把刚裹上的毛大衣又脱了下来，把队员又聚起来，一边叮嘱大家酒局不要多嘴管好自己，一边告诫唯一的未成年不许饮酒。成员都笑意吟吟随口应下来，催促队长好去楼下坐车了，再不出发要被经纪人念叨了。

　　他们到的时候，酒局刚刚开始，迟来了那么一会儿，队长就被扣下先被灌了半杯酒，范丞丞在一旁跃跃欲试要拿酒杯，刚成年半年，酒没喝几次，倒是看队长喝了好几次。手还没碰到酒杯就被脱身的蔡徐坤打掉，低声提醒他，“不许喝，你得保持清醒把我们安全送回去。”小队长抿着嘴有些严肃的样子把范丞丞唬住了。陈立农挠了挠脑袋俯身到队长耳边，“没事，我不喝，我看着大家。”蔡徐坤眼眸亮晶晶的，望着身旁这个高自己小半个头的男孩，“嗯，还是农农乖。”

　　“孩子们，孩子们，我们赶紧落座吧，别在这里站着了。”蔡徐坤招呼着队友们找了个没人的角落赶紧坐下，深怕哪里又冒出来这个总那个总要他们喝酒了。

　　吴亦凡坐在中间的主桌，望着角落里的男孩，眯着眼睛像是看见猎物的狮子。其实他从男孩一进门就发现他了，一伙人浩浩荡荡进来很难不被注意到，他心下暗自骂了一句“笨”，又觉得实在可爱的紧，明明担心队员被劝酒，又那么光明正大地进来，结果自己全喝了。

　　酒会实在太长太久，尽管坐在角落里，还是免不了要敬酒，队长首当其冲喝的最多。范丞丞也没有忍住多喝了一些，此刻已经傻呵呵笑了很久。蔡徐坤看了一眼队友，清醒的就只有陈立农和未成年了，赶忙附过去对陈立农说，“农农，你一会儿和Justin借口去厕所，把队员一个个带出去，走后门出去。”Justin一晚上索然无味，这回听见自己的名字瞬间被吸引过来，靠在蔡徐坤肩膀上，磨蹭着撒娇。“Justin你跟农农一会儿先把丞丞带走，我看他喝大了，然后和其他人一个个趁机溜。”

　　“那你呢，那你呢。”Justin头也不抬靠在蔡徐坤身上，手还不消停，在玩蔡徐坤冻得通红的手指。

　　“我得留到最后啊，队长跑了说不过去吧。”蔡徐坤把手从Justin手里抽出来，“快，我过去主桌敬酒，你们趁机跑路。”说着就起身整理了一下皱了的西装，拿起酒杯往主桌走，走之前还不忘拍拍丞丞的肩膀，让他跟着陈立农。

　　

 

　　蔡徐坤其实不是很会喝酒，之前已经喝的算多，所以刚过来喝了一圈头就有些晕，走到墙边扶着墙给自己顺了顺气，后面就有人贴上来了。

　　蔡徐坤本能的转身后退几步拉开一段距离，定睛才发现是吴亦凡。

　　“给我。”吴亦凡声音很低沉，脸上没有笑，看起来怪严肃的，蔡徐坤有些不解地望着他，嘴唇有些干，下意识舔了一下下唇。

　　吴亦凡也没有再开口，只是上前把蔡徐坤地酒杯拿在了自己手里，把自己手里的塞给他。蔡徐坤更加不解，低头仔细端详被赛过来的酒杯，尝了一口，啊，是雪碧，气泡都快放没了，味道算不赖。

　　等他想要开口问的时候，吴亦凡已经走回了主桌，跟周围人谈笑风生攀谈起来，一个眼神也没给他。

　　他只当是大前辈做人情，自己只好乖顺的回他的角落，队友走的七七八八，陈立农又折回来看他，“坤坤你不走吗？”

　　“我没事，”蔡徐坤举着酒杯冲他摇了摇，“我有雪碧，你们先走，我殿后，你看好那几个醉酒的小家伙。”说罢又往主桌方向望了一眼，却没见到吴亦凡了，倒是主桌又有人招呼他过去。

　　陈立农见状，也不再劝，便往外走。蔡徐坤起身跟他一同走出去，送走陈立农之后，又原路返回，却在厕所门口遇见了“消失”的吴亦凡。

　　“那个，刚刚谢谢你。”蔡徐坤对上吴亦凡的眼眸，他摘掉了之前的挂在鼻梁上的眼睛拿在手里，低头看蔡徐坤。

　　“没什么事就先回去，再呆下去我可不保证会发生什么。”吴亦凡甩了甩手，把眼镜收进衣服口袋，转身就要往会场走。却被蔡徐坤叫住，“那你呢？”

　　吴亦凡回头上下打量这个男孩，“你是真不懂还是假不懂？”说着就回身把蔡徐坤拉进厕所压在了门上。一手扣住他不算宽阔的肩膀，一手利落的锁门，动作行云流水一气呵成，蔡徐坤还没来得及反应就被一个充满酒气的吻惊得大脑直接当机。

　　等吴亦凡的手开始在他身上动手动脚的时候，蔡徐坤才有意识去反抗，他用力推开吴亦凡，这一下卯足了劲，搞得吴亦凡一个踉跄，身子摇摇晃晃的。蔡徐坤又好气地上前扶住他。

　　吴亦凡看着男孩这个样子，索性把自己的身体靠在蔡徐坤肩上，半耍起酒疯不肯起来。蔡徐坤使劲把吴亦凡这个大高个扶住，没好气地瞪着他，却是一个字也说不出来，他重启的大脑显然还没有恢复语言组织能力。

　　吴亦凡把嘴贴在蔡徐坤粉红的圆耳朵边上，“还不走吗？那我再来一次。”

　　羞得蔡徐坤赶忙又推开吴亦凡，“下流。”他咬牙切齿地出口却实在可爱的紧。“我走了，你就在厕所呆着吧。”

　　

 

　　蔡徐坤转身开门往门外走，他要立刻回去，这鬼地方呆不下去，干嘛要管吴亦凡死活。亏他还担心他，这不是好好的吗？还能耍流氓，是自己非要当那个圣母！他用手背抹了两下嘴巴，大步往电梯间走。

　　刚进电梯，按下B2楼层吴亦凡就挤了进来，蔡徐坤看见来人下意识用手挡了一下电梯门防止人被夹到。吴亦凡看在眼里，又扑哧一声笑了。

　　蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼，有什么好笑的？

　　电梯门缓缓合上，“你成员都走了吧，你还有车回去吗？”吴亦凡目视前方带着笑意问道。

　　蔡徐坤一时不知道怎么接话，就保持着沉默也看着电梯门，瞧见门上倒影，吴亦凡正对着他嘴角扯着笑，他便偏过头干脆看地上。

　　“我送你回去吧。”吴亦凡凑过来对他讲，吓得蔡徐坤又往边上退了一步。吴亦凡见他这副样子，遂站直了身子不再逗他，“我们一个酒店。”

　　蔡徐坤实在不想跟吴亦凡共处，但外面实在太冷了，他出来得急，只穿着单薄的西服就出来了，夜里气温直降，现在叫车也得再等，索性心一横上了吴亦凡的车。两个大男人坐在保姆车里，倒也宽敞的很，就是身边这个人老往自己这边看是怎么回事？

　　“吴亦凡你斜视吗？”蔡徐坤侧过身子堪堪对上吴亦凡望过来的眼神。

　　吴亦凡被他搞得哭笑不得，有趣又可爱，“加个微信，就不看你了。”索性又开始讲条件了。蔡徐坤爽快地从裤兜里掏出手机来，打开微信，“你扫我我扫你？”歪着头又问道，“你说话算话吗？”

　　吴亦凡一把拿过他手机，一顿操作后又还给他，“我手机没在身上，回去加你。”眼睛还是在他身上逡巡。蔡徐坤深知自己被忽悠了，气鼓鼓地转了个身放下座椅索性躺着睡觉不理人了。

　　

 

　　到酒店的时候已经凌晨三点多了，蔡徐坤一路上睡得很安稳，如果不考虑背后的眼神的话，他会更加安稳。

　　吴亦凡让司机停了车就撤，自己却端坐着没有喊醒蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤睡觉的时候翻了几回身，这会儿是抱臂平躺着的姿态，从吴亦凡的角度刚刚好可以看见他脸颊的小痣，然后是高挺的鼻梁，再往下是饱满的唇珠。吴亦凡看得出神，悄悄凑过去想亲亲这个男孩。

　　！

　　蔡徐坤猛地睁开眼睛，看见的是吴亦凡贴近的脸，赶忙想要坐起身子，却被吴亦凡摁了回去，吴亦凡看着男孩慌张的样子笑意又漫上来，啵唧一口亲在男孩脸颊痣上，直起身子对他讲道，“晚安吻，早安吻都要有。”

　　蔡徐坤甩开吴亦凡的手，坐了起来，意识到车已经停在了地下车库，他收拾了一下自己就开门往外走了，没给吴亦凡好脸色看。

　　“喂，你都不等我一下吗？”吴亦凡关好车门赶上来，“好歹说声谢谢吧。”

　　蔡徐坤白了他一眼，“做梦。”

　　此后回酒店的路上无论吴亦凡再怎么招惹他，他权当看不见听不见，完全不理人，快速回了公司定的酒店，想着队友现在估计都在睡觉，就没有去打扰他们，自己找经纪人要了房卡洗漱一下再睡个回笼觉。

　　

　　第二天九人还有别的行程，早早地就起来集合了。蔡徐坤清点了一个人数，除了范丞丞这个小鬼头睡得不够清醒大家都跟没事人一样。陈立农走到他身边问他昨晚的情况，他只道是自己叫车回来了，让他不用担心。

　　在准备妆发的时候，蔡徐坤才掏出了手机，这会儿大家都恢复了叽叽喳喳的吵闹日常，他打开微信才发现吴亦凡通过了他的好友请求，还给他发了一个中老年表情包问他早上好。蔡徐坤在心里给了他一个白眼，拉黑处理。

　　没过一会儿，范丞丞就过来吵他，“坤，凡哥叫我问问你为什么拉黑他？”

　　言罢，队友都震惊地看了过来，仿佛做错事情的是蔡徐坤本人。

　　蔡徐坤还没来得及回答范丞丞，手机就响了起来，备注是“❤凡”，蔡徐坤两眼一黑，想杀人的心都有了。

　　范丞丞瞟了一眼手机，瞬间一副了然的样子，“还能这样？”

　　

 

开春之后，时装周的邀约也来了。蔡徐坤整个春节都忙得不可开交，根本无暇顾及招惹来的桃花，一忙起工作来就一门心思扑上去了。这回时装周的邀约倒是让他喘了一口气，只是应邀去看秀，顺便走走秀参加一下晚宴，算是比较轻松的。

　　由于还要走秀的缘故，蔡徐坤早早地来到了秀场彩排，彩排结束回到后台化妆间才有时间摸一下手机。刚刚打开微信就看见了吴亦凡发来的信息，“晚上见。”

　　上回被call了之后才把对方从黑名单里放了出来，对方好歹是娱乐圈大前辈，也不好搞得太难看，最多就是对对方的消息视而不见罢了。蔡徐坤退出微信把手机交给助理，就准备去候场了。

　　蔡徐坤今晚的造型中规中矩，是19春夏新款的修身西装，衬得人精神的很，盘靓条顺。大秀开场是本季主打的女装，紧接着就是蔡徐坤开头领跑本季男装主打，他站上T台，聚光灯都聚焦在他身上，他直视前方，冷不防就看见台下第一排坐着的吴亦凡。

　　蔡徐坤只是深吸了一口气，站定身姿，迈步，走到吴亦凡面前，定点，转身。

　　吴亦凡在台下目光一直跟随蔡徐坤，直到他走到自己面前来，好久不见感觉男孩脸上多了些肉，脸部的线条更加流畅。吴亦凡冲着蔡徐坤讲了些什么，蔡徐坤目光一怔，迅速调整好状态转身走向下一个定点。

　　吴亦凡手撑着下巴，饶有兴致地跟随蔡徐坤的脚步直到下台。他头一回认真看蔡徐坤是今日头条的活动，当时他俩还不认识，尽管就隔着个人坐着也没有什么交流，倒是蔡徐坤上台领奖的时候，在台下认真的看了这个男孩。之后再见到是男孩跟组合一起表演，男孩在舞台上真是挡不住的魅力，跟平时台下见到的样子多少有些出入，台上更多是自信的样子，台下却可爱得很呢。

　　大秀刚结束吴亦凡就往后台钻，在化妆间里找男孩的身影。蔡徐坤早早地叫上助理赶往晚宴会场，在车里一想起方才在台上又被调戏，就气不一处来，“手起刀落”又一次拉黑了吴亦凡微信，这回谁来求情都不好使。

　　

　　

 

　　蔡徐坤难得的好心情也被搅得不是很畅快，在晚宴上除了必要的应酬之外只顾着埋头喝酒。吴亦凡倒是姗姗来迟，在会场转悠了几轮，终于在二楼的休息室找到了蔡徐坤。他一个人窝在角落的沙发里，脑袋靠在沙发背上，整张脸都红扑扑的，闭着眼休息。

　　沙发冲着阳台，开春的天气夜里温度降得很快，夜风吹进来，沙发里的男孩一个寒颤，伸手又抱紧了一点自己。

　　吴亦凡迈开长腿，顺手关了阳台的落地窗，走到男孩身边伸手抵在男孩身侧，将男孩圈在自己的阴影里。

　　男孩似乎有所感应，但眼皮直打架怎么也睁不开来，只好微张着嘴，嘟哝着冷。

　　吴亦凡低下头轻轻在男孩脸颊落下一个吻，转而附在男孩耳边轻声唤他，“小笨蛋，起来了。”

　　蔡徐坤这才缓缓睁开眼睛，意识到自己被圈在别人怀里，猛地一转头就撞了吴亦凡一脑袋。

　　这下他是真的醒了，赶忙坐起身子来，查看在一旁捂着脑袋的吴亦凡，“你没事吧。”

　　吴亦凡捂着脑袋余光看到主动凑过来的蔡徐坤，伸手就抓住了他的手臂，“当然有事。”蔡徐坤倒没有急于甩开吴亦凡，反而关切地凑过去看吴亦凡，额头上红红的，蔡徐坤有些过意不去，紧紧咬着下唇，一脸担忧地望着吴亦凡，“那……”

　　“你得陪我去医院，我好找你要医药费。”吴亦凡盯着蔡徐坤的眼睛，微微挑了一下眉。

　　“啊？现在吗？”蔡徐坤喝了酒又睡了一会儿，人醒过来了，头脑还不很转的过来，“可……”

　　“走吧，别耽误，你凡哥这张脸可耽误不得。”吴亦凡握着蔡徐坤手腕的手转而向下牵起他的手。

　　“那你等我跟助理讲一下。”蔡徐坤抽出被握住的手，掏出手机打开了微信。

　　吴亦凡仗着身高优势，侧头瞥蔡徐坤的手机屏幕，置顶助理，置顶npc群，置顶经纪人，下面是队友，队友，队友，看得吴亦凡气不打一处来，伸手就夺过了蔡徐坤的手机，果不其然在黑名单翻出了自己。

　　蔡徐坤拉黑吴亦凡是一回事，被当面这样翻出来又是另一回事了。尤其是此刻吴亦凡黑着脸，死死盯着他看，看得他又是一个寒颤，感觉自己良心又受到了极大的谴责。

　　

 

 

　　直到蔡徐坤被吴亦凡拖着带离会场坐上吴亦凡的车他才反应过来，自己八成又被骗了，吴亦凡根本没问题，有问题的是他自己，什么圣母心发作要去关心他。

　　上了车之后吴亦凡倒是一反常态没有跟他讲些下流话，而是安静坐在旁边刷着手机，似乎是在处理一些事情。蔡徐坤这才安心放松了下来，放下椅背调整了一下姿势就睡了过去，这是这段时间以来最轻松的一天了，蔡徐坤彻底松懈下来，深深地窝进松软的座位里。

　　再醒过来的时候蔡徐坤已经躺在了酒店的床上，但显然不是他的酒店。他睡得头昏脑胀，睁开眼睛就是雪白的天花板和自己并不熟悉的水晶吊灯。等到艰难地支撑起身子来才发现吴亦凡就坐在不远处的沙发上闭着眼睛，也不知道睡没睡着。

　　他转动了一下酸软的脖子，掀开被子看了一眼自己，衣服完好，这才如释重负地走下床，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，凌晨3点。意识到自己好像没有跟助理报备过自己的行踪，才想起找自己的手机。可他翻遍了浑身上下的口袋也没有找到，只好爬上床看看是不是掉在了哪里。

　　吴亦凡不知道什么时候坐了起来，走到床边，抓住蔡徐坤的脚踝一把把人拖到了自己跟前。蔡徐坤没有了脚上的支点，一下陷在了被子里，他使劲瞪了两下腿试图挣脱吴亦凡的束缚，却被吴亦凡用腿一下压制住。等他艰难地翻过身来用双手撑起上半身，吴亦凡就欺身压了过来。

　　“你做什么！”蔡徐坤皱起眉头，抽出一只手来抵住吴亦凡越靠越近的胸膛。

　　吴亦凡倒也没有发作，只是伸手掏出一只手机举到蔡徐坤跟前晃了晃，“在找这个吗？”

　　蔡徐坤腾出手来抢回手机，却被吴亦凡趁机将双手按到了头顶，这下他是手脚都被束缚住动弹不得了。

　　吴亦凡伸手解开蔡徐坤胸前的领带，将蔡徐坤的双手一并捆在了床头。

　　“吴亦凡！”蔡徐坤带着点怒意的声音颤抖着叫出对方的名字，一双眼睛瞪圆了直视着吴亦凡，誓要把他盯穿。

　　吴亦凡没有理会身下人的挣扎，低下头去寻他饱满的嘴唇，却被对方偏头躲过去了。吴亦凡也不恼，顺势亲吻他的耳垂，将他的耳垂含在嘴里小心地反复舔弄，末了还在耳边轻声说道，“你还没回答我呢？想我了吗？”

　　蔡徐坤一下就想起在T台上的时候，羞得脸又红了一圈。

　　吴亦凡又亲了亲蔡徐坤红得快要滴血的脸颊，转而向下对着蔡徐坤的喉结轻咬，男孩的喉结随着吞咽的动作一上一下的。吴亦凡手也没有闲着，顺着蔡徐坤腰侧一路向下，探进蔡徐坤的西装裤里将下摆抽了出来。一手解着皮带，一手探进揉皱的衬衫里大力揉搓蔡徐坤的腰上的软肉。

　　蔡徐坤双手被捆住，连腿也被吴亦凡压制住，只能扭动着身躯试图反抗，“吴亦凡！你干嘛！”

　　吴亦凡手上发力，制住身下的人，将衬衫往上一掀团起来塞进蔡徐坤的嘴里。身下的人反抗得更加激烈，吴亦凡丝毫不理会，低头含住因受冷立起的乳头。身下的人明显身体一僵，随即是颤抖着更加猛烈地扭动，嘴里虽然塞着布料却仍然嘶吼着叫嚣。

　　吴亦凡细细密密的吻一个个落在蔡徐坤葱白泛着粉红的胸膛，手一路向下将男孩圆润的屁股从剪裁良好的西装裤里剥出来，狠狠地揉了一把。

　　

　　

 

　　蔡徐坤总算将腿从吴亦凡的压制中挣脱出来，第一件事就是抬脚去踹吴亦凡，却被吴亦凡一把抓住顺手把挂在腿弯的裤子褪了下去，抬起男孩匀称的腿驾到了自己肩头，轻柔但不容拒绝地欺身下来，一手抚摸男孩早已被舔弄得熟透的红豆，另一只手隔着纯棉的内裤揉捏男孩已然冒头的性器，“你看，你明明也想我。”吴亦凡低沉的声音像是海妖在蛊惑人心，一点点夺去蔡徐坤的神志。

　　蔡徐坤开始不再耗费力气去反抗，双眼无神地望着天花板。

　　吴亦凡抬头在男孩额头上落下一个浅浅的吻，直起身子脱掉了自己的上衣，放下蔡徐坤的腿，剥掉了身上最后一件遮羞布。

　　直到柱身被火热的大手裹住，蔡徐坤才又开始挣扎起来。他的双腿被分开成淫靡的样子摆在吴亦凡双腿两侧，柱体完全地勃起被对方温热的掌握住，有些粗暴的上下套弄着，这让他使不上劲抬腿去踹吴亦凡，只能扭动腰肢，嘴里呜咽着发出抗议。

　　吴亦凡熟稔的动作让男孩很快泄了出来，乳白的黏液被吴亦凡尽数抹在了后庭紧闭着的小穴。

　　蔡徐坤终于没忍住哭了出来，这是吴亦凡在亲吻他的时候发现的，潮红的脸上挂着斑驳的泪渍，却仍然没有勾起吴亦凡的同情心，他只是伸出舌头轻轻地舔舐蔡徐坤的脸颊，像是在安抚受伤的小兽。手下却没有停顿的意思，就着蔡徐坤的精液在小穴口揉弄着打着圈，等到穴肉松软下来，便插入了一根手指。

　　男孩哭得更凶了，眼泪水止不住地涌出来，弓起的身子像受惊的猫咪一样，吴亦凡大手探到蔡徐坤背后，顺着脊背抚摸男孩，将吻落在男孩打湿的睫毛上。男孩的后穴因着哭泣一抽一抽紧紧地绞着吴亦凡的手指。

　　“不要哭了，”说着，又往后穴插入了一根手指，“你会很快乐。”吴亦凡的手指挤在湿热的肠腔里，扣挖着柔软的内壁。男孩哭得有些脱力，却止不住浑身颤抖，当手指按压到某个隐秘的地方时，男孩忍不住加紧了臀肉，分泌出更多的肠液，打湿了吴亦凡的手。

　　吴亦凡毫不犹豫地将手指增加到三根，就着肠液缓缓推进，搅得水声咕吱咕吱，在深夜的高层酒店显得更加清晰，放荡。

　　

　　

　　

 

　　吴亦凡抽出手指将淫液抹在蔡徐坤胸前，顺手掐了一把胸前粉红的乳肉，迅速把自己挺立的性器释放出来。

　　他抬起蔡徐坤双腿架在自己肩头，欺身过去亲吻蔡徐坤的双眼，“接下来你可以叫了。”说着将皱巴巴的衬衫从蔡徐坤嘴里拿出来，用手扶住自己的粗壮抵在男孩泥泞的穴口。

　　蔡徐坤微张着嘴被吴亦凡狠狠吻住，舌头强势地攻城略地，攫取蔡徐坤甜甜的津液。

　　身下一挺进，伞状的龟头卡进了柔软的小穴。

　　尽管做了扩张，蔡徐坤还是痛得蜷起来，张着嘴呜咽，却被对方裹住了唇舌，本就丰满的唇珠被吮吸的越发殷红肿胀。吴亦凡慢慢地挺进柱身，小穴紧得他差点交代在这里。他尝试着顶弄了几回，小穴的嫩肉纠缠着柱身，像海上的浪潮，一浪裹挟着一浪，互相交缠，绵密紧致。

　　吴亦凡再没有什么耐心打大开大合地操干起来，在蔡徐坤后穴里长驱直入。蔡徐坤张大了嘴却没有发出声音，像是离了水濒死的鱼，张着嘴空洞的望着远处。

　　吴亦凡有些不满意他的反应，伸手捏住他小巧的下巴把人掰过来要他看着自己。

　　“你在舞台上不是很会喘吗？”蔡徐坤回过神来，对上吴亦凡漆黑的眼眸，满眼尽是看不透的情绪。

　　“怎么哑巴了？”吴亦凡低头吻住蔡徐坤倔强的嘴，下身火热的摩擦着温软的肠壁，一下下顶弄在男孩的敏感点上。

　　男孩终于从吴亦凡的亲吻中逃出来，大口大口喘着气，缺氧的感觉着实不好受。后穴被顶弄得酥酥麻麻，全身都过电一般直达大脑，蔡徐坤始终咬着下唇没有发出一丝呻吟。

　　“放，啊……放开我。”蔡徐坤双手被捆得酸痛，由于顶弄的动作手腕被磨得红肿。

　　吴亦凡看着男孩全身泛着粉红哀求的样子，伸手解开了束缚。

　　没想到男孩动作很快，刚被松开就抬手给了吴亦凡一拳，趁着吴亦凡不备被抡倒在侧，赶忙翻身试图爬起来，可腰腹一点力气也使不上，刚翻过身来，双腿一软重重地栽进了床里。

　　吴亦凡支起了身子，大手穿过男孩的细腰，用力一捞，将他捞回了自己身下，还贴心地给男孩垫了一个枕头在腰下，就着后入的姿势重新进入了他。

　　蔡徐坤着实没有力气反抗，双手紧紧绞着床单将脸埋在床里不让自己发出声音来。

　　

　　

　　  
　　蔡徐坤醒来的时候酒店只剩下自己了，身上干干净净换了一身睡衣遮盖了遍布全身的红印，只有腰上和后穴传来的酸痛提醒着他昨晚的一切。

　　

tbc.


End file.
